1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle frame assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for an articulating linkage, such as a link component of a rear suspension assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common rear suspension arrangement for a bicycle frame assembly includes an articulating sub-frame having a lever assembly or link that couples a portion of the sub-frame to a main frame of the bicycle frame assembly. The link may also support one end of a shock absorber operably coupled between the main frame and the sub-frame. The link often includes a pair of lever arms, which are spaced from one another in a lateral direction and interconnected by a crossbar portion such that the lever arms move together as a unit. However, a disadvantage of such an arrangement is that a clearance space must be provided to accommodate the crossbar portion throughout the range of movement of the link during articulation of the sub-frame. Such an arrangement can place limitations on the design of the remainder of the frame assembly. For example, sometimes the seat tube is provided in two distinct portions with an interrupted intermediate section, which provides a clearance space to accommodate movement of the link.
In other arrangements, the lever arms may be fixedly coupled to an axle that is supported for rotation relative to the main frame. Two such arrangements include a pinch clamp connection and a splined connection. In the pinch clamp connection, a portion of the lever arm surrounding the axle is provided with a radial slot. A fastener couples portions of the lever arm on each side of the radial slot and is tightened to reduce the width of the slot and clamp the lever arm to the axle. However, with such an arrangement, the clamp force is not evenly distributed around the circumference of the axle. Moreover, it may be difficult to provide enough retention force to prevent relative rotation between the lever arm and the axle without resorting to an overbuilt and unsightly construction. A splined connection between the lever arms and the axles is satisfactory at preventing relative rotation between the components, but is expensive to manufacture due to the processes required to produce the splines and the precision required to match the rotational position of the lever arm on each side of the axle.